User talk:Elizabeth110
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Elizabeth110 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 20:25, 29 March 2012 Yo! Hey! I read the thing on you fanfic so i'm gonna join here ok! I'm gonna change a few things ok? Name: Bakkuru Kotoni (Part of my real name in Japanese and its backwards so Last name and then first name) Age: 13 Element: Wind Hissatsu: Comet Catch (GK) Planet Hop (OF) Space Shooter (SH) Backflip Block (DF) Speed Star (DF) Postion: Defender Number: 2 Appearance: Brown/Red short hair normaly tied back in a high ponytail, Brown/Green eyes. Light skin tone. Personality: Bubbly and loud but annoying at times. Likes a good laugh. But is serious when need be. Sticks up of what she belives in and isnt afraid to stick up for friends. i hope that sums it up a little bit. Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi hiChua Xue Er 14:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Correction hi Eliza is it ok if I fix a few spelling mistakes on your strory path of darkness? if not thats fine. hi eliza, come and see my fan fic character on my page some time ok, talk back Inazuma girl 17:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok if I join your team for path of darkness Hi there. My brother (Electrophoenix) told me about this fic and I was wondering if I could join your team for path of darkness. If not thats ok. I really like the fanfic so far btw. My character Name: Kazan Yuu Gender: Male Age:14 Position:DF Personality: Energetic, determined, passionate and always tries to keep a positive outlook on things even when losing. Appearance: Caucasian, Light brown hair, spiked (similar to Toramaru's). Medium height, blue eyes. Normal attire: A red and black tracksuit. Training attire: Wears a red jersey and black boots and shorts. Element: Fire Number:4 Known Hissatsus: Volcano Wall (Block Hissatsu). The user smashes their fist to the ground and a volcano bursts from the ground. The volcano begins to erupt and creates a wall of lava completly trapping the opponents movement. Heat Rocket: (Shoot Hissatsu, long shoot). The user kicks the ball in to the air and a small aura of flame envelopes the ball. While the ball travels back down to the ground their foot becomes wrapped in flames. The user kicks the ball which is completly covered in fire and the ball travels towards the goal incredibly quickly. Rapid Fire: (Dribble Hissatsu). The user runs towards the opposing player at high speed. The user dissapears in a fiery vortex and reappears past the opposing player. Death Triangle: (Block Hissatsu). A combination hissatsu between three defenders. Three players trap the opposing player in a triangluar pyramid. The main user enters the triangle and steals the ball from the opposing player. Background: Yuu was born in the same town as Eliza but was sent to London,England when he was 7 to play football in a prestigious academy. Even though he missed his home and family he always kept a postitive attitude towards things. He inherited his personality from his father who passed away when he was 6. He impressed many people while playing as a defender gaining the nickname 'The Blazing Volcano'. After many years in England and winning several tournaments with his academy he decides to return to his home to look for a team. He sees Eliza's team and after seeing them play he decides on joining them. Anyway thats anything I can think of atm. If you need to know anymore send me a message. Is there going to be Keshins? if so I have one but you can tell me if you need one. The Fanfic Hey Eliza, I was wondering if you could put me in your fanfic (The story of Path of Darkness), if no, it's ok. But if yes heres the info about my character: Name: Nano Ring (of course) Age: 14 or 10 Element: Earth Personality: Quiet, smart, helpfull. Note: Please make me like..mysterious. here's the link of my account: User:NanoForever 09:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC)NanoForeverNanoForever Untitled Hello Elizabeth, i am sorry for not replying to you because i was busy with other things. i would still like to be a regular player on eliza's team. if you want me to change numbers i am ok with that. i am just about to read the first part litterally.i have read the prologue so i think that the first part will be even better. from: DeepMist User:DeepMist